Ranma and Junko
by pizzagirl02
Summary: Ranma was having a good day, so he went to the arcade. What did he find there? A new resident from Juban. Who is this girl? What are her Secrets? Does she have any? Well, Ranma will find out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! This is my first fic, so don't be too hard!! Anyways, this is just sort of a fic where I'll likely fuck with the characters (If your mind is in the gutter, get it out or stop reading this…) anyways, yeah! Please enjoy it!

* * *

Ranma, at the moment Ranma-chan, was running from the fat assed excuse for a father figure Genma. Sadly enough, Ranma had tripped over a heavy duty trashcan made of metal. This resulted in her falling face first into the mud. Now what was she going to do? Sit there. Surely her pops would come along anytime now. Shake'im up a bit... However to her surprise, she never felt a pair of paws latch onto her shoulders or anything. She got up and looked around, but her father wasn't in sight, "Well… that takes care of that…" she brushed off her shirt, or what she could anyway, and went along with her day. A couple hours later, and no trouble in sight, she decided she'd hit the arcade to see what was crackin'. Upon her arrival, she saw a girl with long neon green hair. It was a little strange to see a girl with neon green hair. Then again this was Nerima… shit happens in Nerima. Anyways, Ranma-chan also noticed she was playing the brand new arcade game they'd shipped into the shop a few days ago. Since she hadn't played it yet, Ranma wanted to join in with her, "Excuse me, but may I join in?"

"… if you want to I guess…"

"Okay, sounds good!" Ranma put in a couple of yen coins into the machine and picked up the gun. While they played, they had a friendly conversation, "I haven't ever seen you in Nerima before. What's your name?"

"Mine? Oh, it's Junko."

"Junko? What about your last name?"

"Oh… uh… I'd rather not…"

"Oh, well that's fine."

"And what would yours be?"

"Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!!"

"A little eccentric don't you think?"

"Uh—oh, I guess… heh heh…"

"Anyway, so you do martial arts?"

"Yup. By the way, what brings you to Nerima?"

"Well, I used to live in Juban, but my dad got a new job over here. His job here pays much better than the one in Juban, so we can afford to live a better life."

"Well that's wonderful!"

"Yup. Say, would you happen to know about the famous 'NWC'?"

"'NWC'? Never heard of it. What is it?"

"Nerima Wrecking Crew."

"Oh, what do they do, and who's involved?"

"Well… there's a boy named Ranma Saotome, but I'd rather say it was a coincidence that you and that boy have the same name… then there's a couple from China named Shampoo and Mousse. Then there's one named Ryoga Hibiki, then there's a girl named Ukyo Kuonji… then there's one named Kodachi Kuno… then one more named Akane Tendo. As for what they do, they just wreak havoc upon Nerima… but I haven't been here for more than two days, so I don't really know what they're like, or what they do exactly, or their purpose."

"… interesting. Say, would you want to come with me for a little bit?"

"Oh, sure thing. Let me call my dad and tell him that I'm going to go out with a friend."

"O-okay…" the girl pulled a small little device out of her purse that Ranma had never seen before in her life, "What's that?"

"It's a cell phone."

"What the hell? I've never heard of one before."

"Well they're… uh… 'new' so to speak…"

"I see. Well, call your dad I guess…" The girl, 'Junko', called her dad. Once she'd made her arrangements, they went into town. While they walked together, Ranma started a new conversation, "So, about your last name…"

"… again, it's kinda' something I'd rather not say…"

"Well I'd like to know why it's so hard!"

"… well, see, I'm being followed…"

"By who?!"

"A group that would surely kill me for leaking any info on them…"

"That's a damn shame… Well, I'm someone you can trust, so tell me your last name!"

"… Fujibayashi…"

"I've heard that name before!! You're the famous Fu—umph!"

"Quiet dipshit! You want to get us killed?!"

"S-sorry… knee-jerk reaction… can't really help it! Again, sorry 'bout that…"

"No problem… so long as we don't get killed for this, I'm fine… anyways, where are we headed?"

"Well, we're gonna actually go to the flea market. I have to get some things for my friend Kasumi."

"Okay then. Lead the way. I don't really know where we're going, so I'll go ahead and follow you."

"That's fine. Just make sure that you stay close and don't get separated from me."

"That'll work!" the two continued to the flea market.

* * *

After two or three hours in the flea market, Junko and Ranma exited the market and went in the direction of the Tendo dojo, "Say, Junko? Is it okay if I went ahead and told you a little secret?"

"Yeah, sure! What's up?"

"Well… I'm actually a boy…"

"… if you're a boy, why do you have honkin' huge titties? A little contradictory if I do say so myself! Well, unless they're fakes... but those cost thousands! Don't think you have that kinda' money!"

"Well—listen, I'll show you what I mean!" Ranma set all of her groceries on the ground, and went inside a little shop on the sidewalk. She came out holding a cup of water, "Okay, are you watching?"

"Y-yeah, what're you gonna do?"

"Just watch." Ranma dumped the water over her head, and the transformation occurred. Now he was a boy once more. Ranma thought that the girl was going to scream bloody murder, but to his surprise, she didn't do anything at all. In fact, she looked a little bored, "Is that all?"

"W-what do you mean 'Is that all'? I just went from being a girl to a boy!!"

"I know. Watch this!" the girl ran into the same store for water, and dumped it onto herself. This time however, when the water hit her, she didn't change at all. Well, maybe just a little bit. She now had a pair of cat ears on her head, as well as fangs and long, sharp claws. She also had a tail; a fluffy one at that, "W-w-what the fuck?!"

"Exactly. I happen to change from being human to being half demon. I don't know why, but for some reason cold water turns me to this, and hot water reverses it. I don't really know what it is…"

"Well then, that's just weird… fun though!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's fu— c-c-c-cat!!" Ranma's usual fear of cats took longer than usual to kick in, but that's because he took longer to realize she was a cat. He jumped up into the air about ten feet. Junko was laughing her ass off at the same time. After she was done laughing, she tried to console Ranma. It was fruitless however, because he was still frantic as all hell. She settled for a warm cup of water. Finally he settled down. Now that he was back to normal, they went to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Well, that was effectively an Hour of writing. Well, please R&R!!

-pizzagirl02


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry about the last chapter… it happens to be that it was three in the morning, I was dead tired, and was too bored to sleep. If anything, that should tell you why I wrote like a dip. Anyways, I'll definitely do better. Anyway, please R&R!

Ranma and Junko were well on their way back to the dojo. They hadn't talked since Junko's transformation. Part of the reason for that was the transformation itself. Not only did she turn into a half demon, but her demon blood happened to be a neko demon's blood. That was wonderful for Ranma, oh yeah! He'd be just fine—okay no seriously, he was sweating so bad that it was making Junko nervous. She thought he was going to have a sun stroke in the middle of autumn. Since she was feeling so un-comfy, she had to ask what was wrong with the poor boy, "Okay, so what's making you so goddamn nervous, aside from the fact that you hate cats?"

"… i-it's just that… I really hate cats…"

"Okay, so what happened to you that made you hate cats so much?"

"… well… it's a little bit of a long story…"

"I've got time to kill! Tell me now, what happened?"

"Okay…" With that Ranma told his long winded story of how his father threw him into a pit of hungry strays, while Ranma was covered in all kinds of seafood and such. He told Junko that this was his father's idea to learn the legendary 'Cat Fist', even though it was a forbidden art that should never be learned. However since his dad was a complete and total fool, he never read the cautions and even the warning on the back pages of the chapter. Now he had an overly ridiculous fear of cats, and would turn into one himself if provoked by several cats, "Wow… your dads a fuck up, isn't he?"

"You're tellin' me!"

"Well, that sucks for you… but, I'll support ya'."

"Thanks Junko. Oh, here's the dojo!"

"Oh, so that's where you live?"

"Well—yeah… for the time being anyways…"

"Looks rather nice… mind if I stay the night?"

"N-no… just that you should be careful."

"And why might that be?"

"… I'll explain later tonight."

"Ooh, okay… heehee!!"

"Not like that either! Get your mind out of the gutter, sheesh…"

"It wasn't in the gutter, I was messin' with ya'!"

"Oh, so that's your brand of humor?"

"Sex jokes are the best!"

"Well… I guess." They had now reached the gates of the dojo. They walked in onto the patio, where Soun was sweeping. While Junko and Ranma were going up to the door, Soun noticed them before they could sneak in, "Hello son, how was your day, and might I ask who this is?"

"Hey Mr. Tendo, this is my friend from the arcade, Junko."

"It's a pleasure. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much Mr. Tendo!" now that Junko was introduced to the head of the household, he could take her around the house. Thank goodness Akane and Nabiki weren't home. They would have made a big deal out of Ranma having a guest. However they'd be home soon enough, and that's when shit would hit the fan. Oh yeah, shit like none other was gonna go down over the new girl and that's no exaggeration, oh no. Well, Ranma would just have to explain in the best way he could that this girl is innocent and he didn't do anything to her. He also hoped that Junko would be fine around the other girls, especially Akane. It was a little hard for most of Ranma's girl friends from school to get along with her. Sure she was friends with most of the girls, but the ones that were friends with Ranma she didn't really like or stopped liking the instant they came into physical or verbal contact with him. There were a couple of exceptions, but other than that, It was hard for most of the girls. Ranma didn't really know why Akane felt that way about the other girls, but for whatever reason, most likely jealousy, she would go into orbit. It rubbed Ranma the wrong way in some cases, but it was minor enough that he would usually blow it off. She would find out however that Junko was a new girl in town and needed to have a group of friends to help her out. Hopefully anyway.

Soon enough, the two girls got back from town and found Junko. Akane immediately questioned her, "Oh, hello. What's your name?"

"Junko."

"Okay, why are you here? Are you a guest of Kasumi's?"

"No, I'm here with Ranma."

"Oh, I see. Well, make yourself at home I guess…" giving her the snake eye as she left, Junko merely brushed it off and looked over to Kasumi, which happened to be cooking dinner. Looking at her reminded Junko that Ranma was in the dojo, and she needed to get him to come into the kitchen for supper. Once in the dojo, she found Ranma on one of the rafters while his father attempted to jump up and catch him. The fat man's attempt was in vain however as Ranma hopped onto another rafter to evade him. This continued for about five minuets until finally Junko got tired of the scene and called them off, "Okay you two, that's enough of the pansy assed cat and mouse game, time to eat some grub!!"

"Kay!" in an instant the two were out of the Dojo, and she could hear one of them slam the door shut. Now that she'd done her share, she went back to the dinner table to get a portion of her own food.

At the dinner table, Kasumi finally noticed the new arrival, "Oh my, I'm afraid I didn't realize we had a guest! My name is Tendo Kasumi, it is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

"Junko."

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo Junko! Who was it that invited you to dinner?"

"Ranma."

"Oh my so you're Ranma's guest! Are you going to be staying the night?"

"Uh… yeah, that was the plan anyways…"

"Well then after dinner I'll set up the guest room, and you're welcome to use the bathroom."

"Uh, thanks Kasumi…" Junko was blushing furiously. Ranma happened to look over at her at that moment, "Hey, what's with you?" He whispered, "N-nothing!" she whispered back heatedly, "Well, if it's nothing I'll leave ya' be…" Ranma had a look of general concern on his face as he wondered why she was blushing so much at Kasumi's welcome speech. Anyways, dinner continued like usual, while Junko answered a question every now and then. When asked for her last name, she became quiet and stopped eating for a second before Ranma came to her rescue. After that question, there was mere silence. Other than that the usual buzz of 'how was school' and 'did you have a good day' floated around the table.

After dinner, Junko decided to soak in the tub. On her way to the furo, she stopped and thought for a brief moment about bringing someone in with her. After a moment of consideration, she began to wonder if she should take Ranma. After another minute of debating the idea, she went ahead and looked around for Ranma. About the time she found him, he was laying down on the floor reading a magazine in the guest room, where he usually slept, "Hey Ranma?"

"What's up?"

"Uh… I have a question…"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Well… uh… I wanted to take a bath… but…"

"But what?"

"It's… uh… "

"What's with you? Common now, spit it out!"

"Will you come with me?" silence filed the room. After a while of staring, Junko spoke up, "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have even asked you… it was silly of me to do something like that—"

"Wait… I guess I'll go with you… but why would you want me to come in there with you?"

"Well… I needed to talk to you…"

"If that was the case maybe we could talk afterwa—"

"No, it has to be in private."

"We could still do it afte—"

"Will you just come with me?!"

"O-okay, okay, don't get upset… just remember, no funny stuff. I don't need a raging fiancée coming after me for being in the tub with another woman."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get into trouble!"

"Here, why don't I go first, then you after me."

"Huh? Why?"

"don't ask, just do!"

"O-okay…" Ranma went ahead and got his things together and went for the furo. Shortly after Junko followed suit. Once in there, she found Ranma was washing with cold water. When she was done, Ranma looked up to see Junko staring at her with red cheeks and a slightly bloody nose, "Hey Junko, you've got a bloody nose…"

"I-I-I-I what?!!"

"A bloody nose. You have a bloody nose."

"O-o-oh god… I'm sorry…" she whipped her head around like she had seen something she'd never seen before, "Hey Junko, are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes, I'm f-f-fine…"

"Well the way you're acting sure tells me otherwise. What's going on?"

"N-nothing!"

"Nothing my half-girl ass, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous…"

"Okay listen, let's hop in the tub, and then we'll talk about it some more, kay?"

"O-Okay…" with that they both hopped into the steamy hot water. Once they were settled in, Ranma began his attack once more, "So Junko, what's bothering you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?"

"Listen to me Junko. There is obviously something wrong. You're obviously nervous, I can tell because you're acting really jumpy, and you're constantly stuttering to get your words out. Is there something you're having trouble with? Is there something you're not telling me—well of course there's things you're not telling me—but if there is something bothering you, please just come out and tell me what's wrong. I swear on my life that whatever it is that is bothering you, I will be there to save you from whatever it may be that is bothering you, kay?" there was silence for a while. After about five minutes of nothing, Junko finally spoke, "I… I… I don't… really like to… um… admit it… b-but…" she stopped, "Well, what do you not want to admit?"

"I… uh… like…"

"Like what?"

"I like… I like…"

"What are you a broken record? Listen, its okay to tell me what you like. I won't judge you just because you like something different."

"I… like…… girls." There was once again silence. After some time, Ranma went over to Junko and put his arm around her, "So, you like girls?"

"Y-yeah…'

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not! Listen, I think it's wonderful that you can tell me that kind of thing. I'm sure it was hard for you though. I mean it's hard to admit something that's embarrassing like that. However I think you should be proud of what you like. Just because other people think it's wrong doesn't mean that you should as well."

"Well it's just… it's just… when I was in elementary school, I found out in the sixth grade that I liked girls more than boys. It scared me a little, but eventually I began to accept it. However the other kids found out during Junior High, and they would constantly make fun of me, and they would bully me. There was even a group of boys one year that would take me out to the back of the school and beat me till I could hardly walk. I would sometimes not go to school because of it. I hated going to school. Eventually I just dropped out and never went back. When my mother found out about my secret, she kicked me out of her house. She didn't even bother to give me back my things. Now she still has all of those things in her house somewhere. I was only 13 when she kicked me out, so I had a hard life up until last year when I found out where my dad lived. Ever since then I've lived a happier life than I did…" after her story she began to bawl in Ranma's arms.

"That's wrong. That's utterly disgusting what those people did to you. How dare they!!" Ranma got a look of pure hate on his face and the aura around his body began to glow a blood red color, "Those bastards… I would've killed each and every one of'em. Hurting you like that, causing you grief and pain like that… its unforgivable!!!" he began to take deep breaths and eventually he calmed down, "Listen Junko… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry about what happened to you… I swear on my life that I will protect you… and I swear I will give you a happier life than you'd ever imagined… just wait, I'll make your life wonderful." Slowly Junko came out of her sobbing fit, and looked up into Ranma's eyes with her own glistening lime green orbs, "Ranma… is it okay if I live with you for a while?"

"Well if it were up to me, I would be all for it. However it's up to Mr. Tendo whether or not you can stay."

"W-well I hope he lets me stay…"

"I'm sure he will."

"Oh—and Ranma?"

"What's up?"

"Can I sleep with you in your futon tonight?"

"Sure, I'll let you."

"Thanks Ranma." With that the two continued their bath until there was a knock on the door, "I'm sorry, but may I ask who's in here?" Kasumi was at the door, "Oh—uh, it's me Ranma!"

"Oh my, well then Ranma, I think Junko wanted to take a bath. Will you be finished soon?"

"Uh—yeah, yeah I'll be out in a second!"

"All right, well I'll tell Junko that you're getting out now."

"Hey Kasumi that's okay, I'll let her know myself."

"Are you sure? Alright, I'll let you then." With that she left and Ranma visibly relaxed. Once he and Junko got out of the tub, they exited, Ranma a few minutes before Junko. Once they got dressed in their pj's, they went to the bathroom once more to get cleaned up for bed. Once they'd both brushed their teeth and washed their faces, they both went into the guest room. After a half an hour of just talking and reading, they both went to bed, side by side in the same futon. They would need to sleep well though, because tomorrow will be one hell of a day…

And there you are, a minor cliff-hanger and you get another chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter to you sooner, but I've had some trouble with school shit… like a SIX FUCKING PAGE ESSAY WITH GRAPHS AND A BLANK COPY OF THE SURVEY WE HAD TO PASS OUT. FUCK. Anyhoo, I'll hopefully have something out sooner than this. Well, see ya!

-pizzagirl02


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again peoples, I have come up with new material for once!! (Not that it's hard when I left it at a cliff hanger… and the situation I put Ranma and Junko in…) Anyways, hopefully this will have a lighter tone than the last chapter, but I can't guarantee anything… oh well, please R&R!

Ranma laid there on the futon, thinking about his current predicament; he'd just agreed to let a _girl _come in and sleep on _his _futon. That was a bad move now that he thought about it; why? Akane would throw a fit so goddamn epic that the gods would shit in fear of her might. Not only that, but he'd be a mangled slice of beef laid out on the street in front of the dojo. He also really worried about Junko. She would likely catch a ton of shit from Akane for being with him, 'Why do I have to be so _fucking _caring sometimes?!!' he thought. However after about five minutes of sitting there thinking about his situation a bit more, he just thought that maybe it would be better to just let it sit till morning and then he would see how it would effect him. Oh wow, he sure was thinking straight tonight, wasn't he?

The next morning, there was a loud screech, followed by a demonic sounding, "RANMA!!!" You guessed it; the queen of terror had opened the door to find the sleeping couple in a spooning position. Ranma was up immediately, but it took longer for Junko to register the raging demon in front of her. For Junko, she had a moment of 'WTF?' going through her head, then it finally clicked, "Oh, good mornin' Akane-chan! How was your night?"

"Don't you try and get friendly with me! I know what you two did last night!!"

"Wha—who? What do you mean?"

"You can't fool me for a second! You two did something last night, I know it! Why would you be in the same bed?!"

"Who the flying fuck are you talking about?"

"HIM!!" Akane pointed a deadly finger at the man with a pigtail. Junko looked behind her, "Oh my, good morning Ranma! I see you're bright eyed and bushy tailed!"

"Yeah, nice to see you this morning too… I guess…"

"What the hell is wrong with you Ranma, how could you?!" screamed Akane, "Listen, Akane, you've got this whole thing wrong! Listen I'll explain it to you bit by bit what happened last night. It's not what you're thinking."

"Like hell it's not! You know what Ranma? You can have that bitch for all I care!! I hate you Ranma!" she stormed out of the room with tears streaming down her eyes. Ranma was yet again faced with unbelievable guilt and began to think how much it must have hurt Akane to see him with another woman. Then he began to wonder why she would be so territorial over him, yet she acted like she hated him; it made no goddamn sense to him, "Seriously… what the hell is wrong with her? Hasn't she realized that we're both fully clothed and happen to be in the same room as my pops?"

"And just what the hell is your dad's involvement in this whole charade?"

"If you and I did the dirty deed last night, then my dad would have probably beaten me to the point of near death. Since that didn't happen, we obviously didn't do the horizontal mambo."

"Well isn't that kind of obvious in the first place?"

"To us, yes. To Akane? She thinks we committed murder."

"Why would she think we killed someone?"

"No, no, no, she doesn't actually think that, I was just trying to say that this was a really bad thing to her."

"Oh then you should have said 'To Akane? Its like we committed murder'".

"Hey shut up! Seriously though, this is something terrible to her… I'm feeling really bad for her too…"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't feel bad for her. She's doing this because she doesn't know any better. If she knew better, she would have probably asked you more direct questions. Not only that but if she had thought about the situation just a little longer, she might have been able to infer that we had not done any carnal activities by realizing that dressing afterwards would mean going out of our way to hide the evidence, which would be a completely bogus attempt. We'd be either too worn out to get up and dress or we would be in so much bliss that we wouldn't care. Not only that, but she would have to look for the condom, which in this case is non-existent. Though it is true that we could have gone au natural, she would have to wait for about 3 months to really notice whether or not I was really pregnant. In which case she would then be able to accuse us. However at that point it would be irrelevant to the current situation at hand, which would be the baby. One more thing to consider would be what you mentioned a second ago, your father. As you said, he would have likely removed us from the room or he would have moved to another room himself. From what you said, it's likely he would have kicked us out, in which case we would have to find another room or use one of the main rooms downstairs. Finally there's the fact that I would rather fuck a girl than a guy. She is ignorant of this fact however, meaning she would automatically label me with hetero-sexual preference. All in all, the following situation she had been presented with was completely under analyzed and deeply misunderstood. The end result is Akane having no emotion to show other than confusion and hurt from not understanding the circumstances under which we two were in the same futon."

"Sweet frosted Christ cakes; may I ask a question sensei?"

"What?"

"Was that really fucking necessary?"

"I guess not… but I tend to do that time to time… heh heh… but really, you shouldn't worry about it. Like I said before, she's just hurt and confused about this situation. So, don't feel bad for her. She's a big girl, she figure it out."

"O…Okay…"

"Besides, aren't you hu—" there was a loud sound of two stomachs growling in unison, like a bass and alto in a choir singing the same chord. They looked at each other with red faces and both of them scratched the back of their heads, "Well, I guess you're right Junko, we _should _got down and get something to eat!"

"Don't forget to switch out of your pj's now!"

"Oh yeah, can't forget that, haha!"

"Heehee!" the two of them laughed together as they got dressed and went down for breakfast.

Hey peoples, I (again) took like an hour on this, and yet I hope it's good. I just want to give you guys something to read so that you don't get excessively bored and forget about my story. Also I'm just kinda running out of ideas. Well, I guess I'm not running out completely, but I'm saving a lot of these ideas for future chapters. Oh, and note that I'll be changing this fic to an M-rated story due to the coming amount of cursing and violence. Anyways, I hope this chapter is good enough and please tell me what you liked! Well, you all have a great day!

-pizzagirl02


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples! Welcome to another chapter of Ranma and Junko! Anyways, I just want to say a big thank you to all of the people who've read and reviewed this story! One thing I'd like to mention right now… I don't really care for pairings, however in this one be assured that it's not a Ranma/Akane pairing. I'd also like to mention that I am a fan of Ranma/Kasumi. Other than that I want to say once more that I really appreciate the fact that the certain few that have reviewed have done the latter action. Well, that's enough talk! Let's get this chappy started!

Once the two friends arrived downstairs, they noticed that all but Soun, Genma and Kasumi were absent from the table. The three of them looked up and gave the usual lazy "Ohaio…"

"Ohaio" was the response given. After the two sat down to eat, Ranma could have sworn something felt off about the aura surrounding the table. In fact, when he analyzed the feeling even more, he noticed that even Kasumi's aura was an odd color… that was not a good sign. Wanting to clear up the awkward silence, he said something to break the ice, "So, uh, how did everyone slee—"

"Saotome Ranma, how _dare _you hurt my sweet little Akane!!" demon Soun was out and he was furious, "Say what?! I did no such thing!"

"You dare lie to my face?!!"

"Tendo! For god sakes, let him talk!" everyone except for Junko looked at Genma in shock. The first one to speak was Ranma, "What the—since when are you so nice all of a sudden?!"

"Boy, as much as I'd love to see Tendo fuck you up, I know he'd only be defeated in an embarrassing attempt to discipline you. That and I have to hear what you've got to say… this will be interesting…"

"I should've known… anyways, Akane saw me and Junko sleeping on the same futon—"he was kicked firmly in the chest by Genma. Once emerged from the wall, Ranma had a look of confusion and slight anger on his face, "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For eloping with a girl you only met yesterday you selfish little bastard!"

"Do any of you realize just how bogus that is?! Think about the fact that there was no noise last night, but pop was sleeping in the same room as us and he didn't kick us out!!"

"How do I know you didn't do it silently while I slept?!"

"Because you dumbass, sex is noisy as all hell!!"

"And since when have you known that?!!"

"Believe me, Hiro and Dai are a couple of fucked up dudes…"

"Enough of this! Go apologize to my darling little Akane this instant you sex crazed fiend!!" Cried Soun, "Since when am I a sex crazed fiend?!!"

"Ever since you put hands on that girl! Ever since you met that vixen, you've only had your eyes on her! You have no idea how it must break my dear Akane's heart to see your attention stolen by that _woman_!!" he pointed offensively at Junko and gave her the evil eye. Doing so hit a sensitive button in Junko; she flinched, looked down and crossed her knees while holding her hands behind her back. This hit a couple of rusty buttons in Ranma, as he felt the need to protect Junko from the Tendo patriarch, "Oi oi oi, now you listen here Tendo, I'm only gonna warn you once: don't you ever, _ever, _speak like that about Junko. If you speak ill of her again, I swear that I will bring the wrath of the most malevolent gods with me to decide your inevitable fate. If you do not understand the meaning of my words, I will elaborate; I will _kill _you, and send you into an eternal hell." Ranma had given Soun the same snake eye that was given to Junko, only his head faced downward. From that angle the look on his face was almost demonic in nature, scaring the living hell out of all who sat at the table. All except for Kasumi anyway, "Oh my, I forgot to ask—does anyone want some tea?" all of the men looked over at her with intense faces. She never wavered however. Finally they all said in unison, "Yes please." Kasumi rushed out of the room if that was any indicator that the situation was scaring her. After a few minutes of silence, Kasumi came back with a trey holding 4 cups of tea. Once the trey was on the table, the three men took a cup each, and chugged it in one sitting, "Oh my, don't burn yourselves now!"

"We're fine." They said once again in unison, "If you're sure then… would you like some more tea?"

"No thanks." They said together. Kasumi didn't particularly enjoy the fact that they were all standing ready to kill each other, so she sat them down. Once sitting in their respective seating arrangement, the argument continued, "Why do you dodge telling me the truth—"

"Mr. Tendo, I understand that you must think that the dirty deed was committed last night, but I guarantee you that absolutely nothing happened. In fact, if it helps you clear things up, I'm gonna let Junko here give you the scoop! Alright, I'm gonna be late for school. See ya." He dashed off. The older men looked dazed for a second before remembering that it wasn't the weekend. They both looked over at Junko with intense eyes, "So… what _really _happened last night… Junko?"

"I've got to find that idiot Akane. That fool—how could she even _think _about telling those damned idiots?! All they cause is drama; Akane causes even more drama than them. It pisses me off… Akane!!" he continued to look around for Akane, until he finally found her crying in the courtyard under their favorite tree. She was surrounded by her two best friends. When they looked up, the two of them immediately ran over to Ranma and proceeded to yell in his face, "Ranma how could you?!"

"Yeah, Akane is your fiancée and yet you went ahead and slept with another girl—how shameful!!" this gained a lot of attention. Now half of the students were surrounding him with heated glares. However he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong… something was missing… what was it? All of a sudden there was a loud voice shouting, "Demon Saotome!! How dare you upset my Akane! You foul sorcerer!!" yup, it was Kuno. He must have heard the two girls talking from his room or something, because he was still in his pj's. It was comical really. Kuno gave Ranma a piercing glare. Then he unsheathed his bokken and yelled, "HAVE AT THEE, COWARD!!"

"Whoa whoa whoa there Tybalt! I think you should listen to _both _sides before you make an assumption, ay?"

"You speak nonsense!! A fool is a fool as a liar is a liar; now prepare to look upon thy death Saotome!!"

"Listen I don't care what you've heard, it's all lies! Lies and slander I say!!"

"The only false words spoken are by you! Now die at my righteous hand!"

"Your righteous hand? I'm sure that your hand felt righteous last night alright…"

"Don't you mock me fool! I will have you in two on the ground if you do not fight!"

"Listen, as much of an S&M fan you are, I have to say this; please keep it PG-13 at least… I mean for god sakes Kuno, you're the only one I know that gets that sick and twisted grin on their face when I fuck them up so badly."

"That's enough out of your mouth!! Now prepare to say your last words! Strike!!" He swung the bokken wildly at Ranma, missing terribly. Ranma easily sidestepped the wooden blade, and countered with an upward kick. The kick sent the upper-classman up into a second floor window. Coincidentally it happened to be the same window that Nabiki was looking out of. Now that Kuno was defeated, all Ranma had to do was convince the rest of this hungry pack of wolves that what Akane was telling them was all a lie, "Would all of you listen to yourselves?! All you're doing is listening to Akane, Akane, Akane… but when I try to explain my end of the story, why doesn't anybody even pay a bit of attention to me?! I mean for Christ sake, if anything _I'm _the one you should be talking to about this!!" Ranma was regretting his words a few moments later when three quarters of the school began to surround him and bombard him with questions like a paparazzi group. After giving them all his side of the story, they seemed to back off a little, but Akane's friends were still on his case, "I don't care what you say! Akane would never lie about something like that!"

"Yeah, she's just an innocent victim in your heinous acts of lust!!"

"Oh would you two shut the fuck up and just listen to the words coming out of your mouths? Heinous acts of lust—just how in the world is having unwanted fiancées and fiancés after you for either your body or your love—mostly body—an act of lust? All you're doing is assuming that what Akane said was right, only because she's your friend; but did you ever stop to think about the fact that maybe she saw things from the wrong perspective and that maybe _I _was right? That maybe all of those things that she has said about the other girls and guys are possibly blown out of proportion and that she didn't get the facts right? Just think on that a while. I'm just gonna have a word with Akane over here about this fiasco." He emphasized her name and the word fiasco. He casually walked over to her. Once he was within five feet of her, her friends rushed in front of him and held out their hands.

"… Okay now what?"

"Ranma… we're sorry…"

"Okay I'm happy for you. Now can I go talk to Akane—"

"No—no—no, don't! She's in a bad mood, and you know what happens when she's in a bad mood…"

"I don't give a damn if she was in a bad enough mood to slaughter every single human on this planet! I want her to understand that nothing of what she saw was real."

"… It's your funeral."

"Kutabare."

"Whatever." With that the girls walked off and began to giggling about a guy standing at the water fountain. As Ranma looked at Akane, he noticed her expression was blank and she seemed to be thinking about something. Curious about what was going through her head, he had to ask, "Hey Akane, what're ya thinkin' about?" she looked up at him with a dazed look, which vanished and was replaced with a death glare that would make even the devil run in fear. Ranma ignored it and kept strong, "Seriously, what's on your mind?"

"Fuck off."

"Well aren't we a little feisty?" Ranma went to sit down next to Akane, "Listen to me, whatever it is you saw in the situation this morning was all innocent. Nothing happened." She looked over at him with eyes of hate, "Don't lie to me!!"

"Akane, would I actually lie to you? In all of the time you've known me, have I ever lied to you even _once?_" Akane had to think for a second. Finally she relented, "I-I guess not—"

"Then it should be plain as day! I'm telling you the truth!!"

"… If you're telling me the truth… then you have to prove it. Don't ever let me see that girl again!"

"Whoa now hold on for a second! I'm friends with her—"

"I don't give a fuck! She needs to stay away from the house for at least a year before I'll believe you're telling the truth!"

"… A year Akane?"

"No, more like maybe a couple of hours or so—yes you jackass, a year!!"

"Oh common', why not just like a month?!"

"No."

"Two months?"

"NO."

"Three?"

"NOO!"

"Okay at least four!!"

"… fine I'll give you four."

"Okay thanks… I'll prove to you that it was only an act of innocence!"

"Don't push your luck baka!"

"Yes ma'am!" With that, the two continued with their day. After school, Ranma went home ahead of Akane hoping to find Junko. However upon arriving at the dojo, he found pandemonium…

And there you have it, the perfect cliff hangar! No seriously though, you'll love what I have in store for the next chapter! I hope this one wasn't too long or had too much dialog… I tend to do that… I add _way _too much dialog, and it's almost like a script… anyways, please review and give me some interesting ideas!

-pizzagirl02


End file.
